Toushirou has fallen
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: He would have never guessed he would ever fall in love,let alone fall for her.A HitsuMatsu OneShot with hints of others.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this story**

**enjoy =].**

* * *

**Toushirou's point of view**

I felt myself sighing for what seemed the hundred time this day, it was basically another ordinary day at the office. I had been working hard up like usual up until an hour or so ago when my current problem invaded my thoughts. I would have never guessed that the day would finally come, the day that I would have to admit to myself that I was head over heals for someone and let alone **her**. There had to be some mistake, some malfunction, there just had to be.

How could I be in love? Me,Toushirou Hitsugaya, Ukkitake will get a kick out of this one once he finds out. Hell everyone will even her I'm sure because lets face it, the ice has finally melted in some way and I'm sure I wont hear the end of it once its out.

I knew it was a long shot, how would she ever feel the same way about me? Years may have passed but I was still the same "**young**" thing, that kid. I sigh again, I was currently sitting at my desk in the office and instead of doing my work I was sitting here like an idiot pondering my feelings. I have no idea when things had changed, I had no idea when my feelings for her had changed.

Who could possibly be doing this to me? Why none other than Matsumoto Rangiku, the last woman I would have thought I would ever fall for.

**Karma.****is.a.****bitch.**

Its been over two years and I still couldn't believe this, how can I when were just so different? Shes lazy, playful and a drunk and I'm simply none of those things, I'm boring and grouchy and fun just isn't in my vocabulary.

I sigh again as I looked toward the red couch across from my desk where Rangiku was sitting at drinking her sake. At the same time though I wasn't so shocked either, she had great qualities too to make up for the her bad ones. I knew why I had fallen in love with her I just hated to admit it.

Rangiku was smart, witty, caring, she was nice and understanding and of course she was beautiful, that was out of the question. And ever when I say I hate her playfulness I knew I was full of it because deep down I took pleasure in seeing her so carefree. I sighed again looking down at the untouched paper work at my desk, today was not a good day.

Obviously I knew I had to tell her, if I didn't I was sure this would eat me alive and really whats the worse that could happen? ridiculing myself was on top of the list but I tried to avoid thinking about it too much, I've been keeping this in for long enough. I was aware of the fact that I still looked like a kid psychically, I had grown of course but I didn't think it was enough. She knew though, she knew me as a person and that should count right?

"Captain?" I shook my head as I gazed up at Rangiku again, she was starring at me with a strange expression.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I heard my low voice answer to her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I've noticed something" Her voice was steady, she wasn't drunk at least not yet, she had just gotten started her drinking a few minutes ago.

I sigh not up for her antics at the moment "Which is?"

"You haven't been yourself lately" that's because lately all I've been thinking about is you, stupid woman.

She did had a point though, I had been more quieter than I usually was and I hadn't really nagged her about paper work at all in about a month, it wasn't like there was a lot anyway. Soul Society had been calm during the past three years, when we defeated Aizen and his group.

We still have hallows to kill but it wasn't like back when Aizen betrayed us. A lot has changed since then, Rukia Kuchiki had married Ichigo kurosaki, Byakuya had a blast with that one.

They were now expecting their second child due this winter, they lived here in Soul Society with Byakuya, Kurosaki was now a part of squad 6 as Vice Captain while Rukia stayed with their kid. As far as I knew they still went to Kurakara town to visit their old friends and Ichigo's family.

Soul Society had finally filled the empty captain spots that Azien, Gin and Tousen had left. Hisagi had been promoted to captain for his job well done, Renji was now captain in place of Aizen, Gin's had been taken over by Kira and the three were doing really good jobs.

"So?" I finally answered after a few seconds of pondering.

"I have a theory about this Captain" She was grinning now, great it was always bad when she had any kind of theory.

"Tell me then" I urged wanting to get this over with.

"You must be in love Captain" She then made her way to stand in front of my desk.

"Your drunk Rangiku" I cleared my throat, was I that obvious?

"No I'm not" She grinned again "Who is she Captain?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in love Rangiku" She wasn't listening of course, she was now sitting at the edge of my desk deep in thought.

"That's it!" She turned to stare at me then "It has to be Momo" was she serious? but I guess I dont blame her for thinking so, Momo and I had been friends for so many years. I was sure she wasn't the only one who though this way but of course there was nothing there, Momo was great in her own way but apparently drunken lazy women are my appeal.

**FuckMylife**

"No Matsumoto, I'm not in love with her" She was about to speak again when I interrupted her "and dont guess anymore."

"But Captain!I know your in love, all the signs are there!" I rolled my eyes again, this woman.

"Just shut up Matsumoto."

"Please Captain, tell me!" She had that begging look on her eyes now, she was so annoying.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I sigh giving in after a few minutes.

"Oh come on Captain you know you can tell me!"

"Matsumoto"

"At least give me clues!" Maybe this was the chance I needed, maybe she could figure it out without me having to make a total fool out of myself, maybe she could spare me.

"Fine Matsumoto" I took a deep breath "Shes very lazy, immature and a drinker" She gave me a weird look "But shes caring, smart and well simply amazing in her own way" It as silent then as I looked at her with determined eyes, she was starring back at me. I looked down at my desk then, she wasn't stupid I was pretty sure she had gotten it by now.

"She must be beautiful" I looked up at her face again, she was grinning.

"Shes my Vice Captain too" I voiced as she made her way to my side, she then bent down to my level.

"Oh shes very beautiful indeed" She gave me a small smile, I could feel her breath on my cheek, I gulped.

"She could never feel the same about me though" I whispered.

"Why wouldn't she?" She whispered back as her eyes pierced mines, her breath was still touching my skin as I sat still on my chair.

"I'm just a ki-" I felt then her lips on top of mine, I could only sit still and as fast as she had done it she had pulled back.

"Don't finish that" She whispered, her lips dangerous close to mines "Truth is, I've never seen you as a mere kid Toushirou" I felt shocked, she really was wonderful.

"Rangiku..." was my only reply as I took her lips in mine. One minute she was next to me and then the next she was sitting on my lap in our steamy encounter and when I finally pulled away to look at her, she had a smile on her face.

"Aw Toushirou is growing up" I rolled my eyes, she giggled.

"Don't think just because of this you'll get out of your duties" I cleared my voice still holding her on my lap, she wasn't heavy.

Her eyes widened "but but Toushirou!"

"No buts woman" I shook my head at her as she kept whining on, I could only sigh. I have indeed fallen and pretty hard.

**The end**

* * *

This is my first story outside of Naruto, it was fun doing this specially since its about HitsuMatsu, I love them both so much..

So reviews are welcomed and thank you all for reading.

Yours truly,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


	2. Authors Note

Hello everybody!

I decided to rewrite this story because I noticed a lot of mistakes in my first attempt so I hope you all liked this new version and please I would appreciate some feedback. Also I'm planning to work on some more HitsuMatsu stories and I wanted to know what you guys thought of that too.

Till next time,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


End file.
